Secuestro Improvisado
by Nadesiko Takase
Summary: Escena inédita de La cuñada de Duo. Lemon fuerte, sadomaso, bondage y un trenzado gozando de lo lindo. Más devertencias dentro.
1. Chapter 1

Notas de la autora:  Y aquí está el lemon – RAPE – Sado-maso que edité de "La cuñada de Duo" por conciderarlo hentai. Algunas partes están modificadas para ser tomado como un fic independiente.

Aquí no hay sentimientos, solo dos tíos haciéndolo. Así que si no te gusta, estás advertido.

No me linchen!

**"Secuestro improvisado"**

**(Escenas inéditas de "La cuñada de Duo")**

By Nadesiko Takase

- ¿De verdad no tienes problemas con quedarte solo?. - preguntó por milésima vez Quatre. con sus maletas hechas y en la puerta de su mansión, esperando la limosina.

- ¡Claro que no!. Ya sabes que tomo confianza con rapidez... - dijo el trenzado, con la mas jovial y estimulante de sus sonrisas.

- Muchas gracias por todo, Duo. Y puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees. Me encantaría verte por aquí cuando regrese con Trowa. - le dijo con su habitual buena educación. - ¡Pero claro, espero que te reconcilies con Heero mucho antes!.

Duo solo sonrió asintiendo, sin saber muy bien si aquello sucedería en algun futuro cercano. La discución que había tenido con el ex 01 había sido muy fuerte, y todo había estallado cuando Duo se enteró que Heero y Relena tuvieron algo muy serio e intenso en el pasado. Pero ese hecho no fue lo que le hizo enfadar; fue que Heero le hubiese mentido tantas veces como él le había preguntado si había tenido algo con la chica. Todas las veces su respuesta había sido un rotundo no, acompañado de un "Baka".

Pero la verdad no tardó en salir a flote; mas exactamente hace dos días, cuando la hermana de Heero, Nijan, lo obligó a seguir al chico en secreto hasta el parque de la ciudad, con sorpresa presenció como Heero y Relena se encontraban. Al acercarse furtivamente con Nijan lograron oír la conversación y así enterarse del pasado de ambos, así como del ofrecimiento de Relena para "volver a intentarlo".

Y lo que mas hirió a Duo fue que Heero guardó silencio.

- Bueno, Duo, me tengo que ir. - anunció el rubio cuando la limosina blanca paró frente a la mansión. El chico lucía una sonrisa radiante. - Te deso suerte.

- ¡Gracias Q-man!. Igualmente. Y trata de no cansarte mucho reconciliándote con Trowa, ¿eh?. - le dijo guiñando un ojo. El aludido se sonrojó hasta las orejas, murmuró unas palabras de despedida y se fue.

Duo entró a la mansión, sintiéndose súbitamente solo.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta su habitación, sin oír mas sonido que el de sus pasos. Sonrió. No recordaba que la casa de Q-chan fuese tan silenciosa...

Abrió la puerta del que era su cuarto. Las cortinas blancas se movían lúgubremente con el viento que entraba por las ventanas... Definitivamente tanto silencio le crispaba los nervios.

Se hallaba sumido en sus cavilaciones sin sentido cuando unos brazos fuertes lo apresaron sorpresivamente. Sin tiempo de entender lo que pasaba, Duo comenzó a luchar, pero en ningún momento lograba encarar a su atacante, que parecía poseer una preparación silimar a la suya. En su pugna por escapar, Duo recibe un golpe en la cabeza que lo deja atontado y débil a merced de quien estuviese en la habitación con él. Deja caer su cabeza sobre su pecho, semi conciente mientras siente que lo toman de la cintura y lo llevan hasta la cama. Una vez arrojado sobre la misma, finalmente sus ojos violetas logran enfocar con esfuerzo a Heero que lo contemplaba con una mezcla de diversión y deseo en los ojos.

- Hmm... ¿Heero?. ¿Por qué rayos me golpeaste?. - le reprocha con voz entrecortada, sobándose la cabeza con expresión de padecimiento. Heero se recuesta a su lado y continúa contemplándolo.

- La casa se siente muy vacía sin tí.

Duo no logra procesar del todo aquellas palabras tan llenas de significado, por lo tanto, no logra disfrutarlas plenamente. Suelta un gemido mientras ladea la cabeza tratando de alejar la confusión.

- Déjate de joder... Me tienes harto... - gruñó demostrando su pésima disposición para discutir el tema. Heero exhala con cierto pesar.

- Vuelve conmigo.

Duo clava la mirada en él, luciendo una expresión mezcla de furia y dolor que provocó una punzada en el ex 01, que sabía perfectamente había cometido muchos errores y no había sido justo con su baka.

- ¿Ya decidiste que quieres estar conmigo y no con Relena?. Vaya, te tomaste tu tiempo... - bufó sarcástico, tratando de reincorporarse, pero siendo detenido por la mano de Heero, que se apoyaba con firmeza en su pecho impidiéndole realizar su meta. Duo lo miró irritado.

- Nunca tuve que pensarlo... - le aclaró, mirándolo con intensidad. - Te dije que te amo, y no uso las palabras a la ligera. Cuando digo que eres un baka, es porque verdaderamente eres un baka... y cuando digo que te amo, es porque estoy seguro, y nadie, ni Relena, me harán dudar de mis sentimientos por tí. Ni siquiera tú mismo. - Duo tragó con dificultad ante la penetrante mirada del chico y la convicción en los mismos. Su dolor de cabeza y confusión comenzaban a despejar permitiéndole entender lo que sucedía.

- Pero me mentiste... - le recordó Duo, tratando de mantenerse firme con todas las emociones que recorrían su cuerpo... Incluyendo _esa_ que amenazaba con hacerlo saltar sobre el ex piloto del Wing.

- No me disculparé por proteger a Relena, nadie podía enterarse de lo que tuvimos.

Al oir ese nombre, Duo hizo una mueca de desagrado que a Heero le resultó encantadora. Le gustaba que fuese celoso y berreara en ataques histéricos tratando de llamar su atención. Lo encontraba adorable.

- ¿Tenías que mencionarla?. ¿Tenías que encontrarte con ella?. ¿Aún tienes sentimientos hacia Relena?.

- Si... Si... Y no. - replicó a todas las preguntas con ligereza para luego acercarse a los labios de Duo que habían estado llamándolo hacía tiempo.

- ¡Hablo en serio, Heero!. - le reprendió su desenfado para con el tema, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho firme para mantener la distancia.

- Ya te respondí. ¿Qué más quieres?. - le dijo con calma.

Duo frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto infantil.

- Pues no te creo.

Heero lo observó unos instantes para luego soltar aire con pesadez y reincorporarse. Los ojos de Duo lo miraron sorprendidos.

- Sabía que lo harías todo mas difícil...

Duo no comprendió sus palabras... Pero antes de que pudiese preguntar a qué se refería, Heero lo levantaba de la cama y lo subía a su hombro derecho como saco de papas mientras él comenzaba a patalear.

- ¡Bájame, animal!. ¡Te juro que te mato si no me bajas!.

- Shh, baka. Armas mucho alboroto... Tú no quisiste cooperar, así que lo haremos por la fuerza. - le informó la pasible voz de Heero, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta sin mayores dificultades.

Pero Duo no era presa fácil. Logró escapar de sus brazos gracias a sus habilidades gatunas y fexibilidad digna de las mejores producciones pornográficas.

Antes de que la pelea continuara, ambos enfocaron la mirada en la ventana, pues oían una voz perturbadoramente familiar acercarse. Al rato vieron a Nijan, trepando y entrando por la misma, cargando un gran bolsón de campamento en la espalda que era el doble de su tamaño.

Duo y Heero se miraron y enarcaron las cejas para luego enfocarse nuevamente en la chica, que se secaba el sudor de la frente jadeando.

- ¡Onii-san jo de puta!. - le espetó enfadada, contrastando enormemente con el apelativo cariñoso utilizado.

- ¿Qué no habías muerto de hipotermia?. - gruñó con aburrición Heero, astiado de la constante presencia de su hermanita indeseable en TODOS los piches aspectos de su puta vida.

- Nopo. Recordé que habría yaoi y cobré vida. - replicó, soltando el bolsón pesadamente en el suelo y abriéndolo en busca de algo. El maldito de Heero la había dejado en la casa desmayada a causa de una prominente hemorragia nasal que tuvo su origen en un pensamiento NADA SANTO.

- ¡Nijan!. ¡Qué bueno que viniste!. Tu hermano salvaje quiere obligarme a volver con él TwT - corrió Duito a abrazarla con ríos de lágrimas en los ojos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Era la perfecta representación de la inocencia.

Y como toda inocencia, Nijan debía corromperla.

+_Sonrisa inquietante_ +

Duo se aleja unos pasos al reconocer esa expresió perversa que nunca traía nada bueno.

- ¡N-Nijan!. ¿Qué tramas?. Mira que no dejaré que me vuelvas a manosear...

Nijan ignoró su amenaza, acentuando aún mas la sonrisa perturbadora al sacar una cuerda del bolsón y tensarla con ambas manos en un gesto elocuente frente al trenzado.

- ¿Q-Qué harás con eso?. - tratamudeó. Si Nijan y él eran una mala combinación, ni qué decir de Nijan y Heero. Por algo eran hermanos.

- ¡Ayudaré a que mi hermanito te viole, Duo-kun! n.n ¡Pero qué preguntas bobas haces!.

Un extraño fulgor apareció en los ojos de Heero mientras veía a su mañosa hermanita dejar incosciente a Duo sin mayores dificultades gracias a un líquido que traía en el bolsón.

- Je, je. El EQUIPO COMANDO PARA ULTRAJES nunca falla... - sonrió, alzando su bolsón. Miró a Heero con reproche. - No puedes realizar una violación de uke/seme sin premeditarlo cuidadosamente, manito... - le lanzó el bolsón. - Ahora vé a casa a reconciliarte a la fuerza con el trenzado, que yo me voy a lo mío... - dijo la chica, encaminándose a la puerta con pasos ligeros y relajados

- Quatre viajó. - le avisó Heero escuetamente, conociendo los planes beatíficos de su hermana de hacer trío con el árabe y su novio.

- Pero oí que tiene quince hermanas muy parecidas a él...

+ _De nuevo la sonrisa perturbadora +_

**oOo**

Duo abrió los ojos pesadamente, distinguiendo formas nebulosas a su alrededor. No recordaba cómo había terminado en ese estado, ni donde estaba. Se hallaba en una gran laguna mental. Tan solo sentía la suavidad del colchón y las sábanas bajo su cuerpo que le premitían descansar.

Lentamente los objetos en su entorno comenzaron a tomar forma. Fue entonces que reconoció su habitación. Seguramente Heero lo había traído. Un molesto dolor de cabeza le martillaba las sienes. En un intento por llevarse las manos a la zona afectada se percató que las tenía amarradas a la cabecera de la cama.

"Nijan de mierda y sus ideas tan brillantes... ¿Pero por qué rayos tenía que emplearlas en mi contra? TwT Ya me toca hacer de seme con Heero", pensó retorciéndose con molestia e irritación en un vago intento de liberarse, pero solo lograba que la fricción de la soga le lastimase.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al oír la profunda voz de Heero muy cerca suyo.

- No hagas eso si no quieres empeorar las cosas para tí. - giró la cabeza a un costado, buscándolo. Aún con la mente dormida pudo distinguir sin mucha dificultad a su novio, parado a su lado. - Tan solo estás exitándome más.

Duo reprimió una sonrisa ante la morbosidad de la situación. Cualquiera diría que era una escena salida de una de la películas de Nijan (No pregunten).

- Mmm... ¿Heero?. - el hablar se le dificultaba ya que las palabras no le venían a la cabeza. Parecía tener un gran vacío. - ¿Me sueltas?. - pidió sumiso, con voz tenue.

- No. - negó rotundamente el de ojos cobalto, poyando una rodilla en la cama para luego inclinarse hacia adelante y gatear hasta alcanzarlo.

Duo emitió un suave quijido de protesta al ver su pedido vetado sin contemplaciones.

- Por favor... - inistió quejoso.

- No molestes si no quieres que te viole ya mismo. - le advirtió el interpelado en su típico tono inexpresivo. Pero sus ojos cargados de deseo contenido a punto de estallar contradecían su voz opaca.

Duo pasó saliva con dificultad, comenzando a exitarse con todo aquello. Observó con recelo como Heero se acercaba a sus labios tomándolos con rudeza en un beso demandante y violento que lo dejó sin aire mientras el otro introducía su lengua a gusto en la húmeda cavidad del trenzado con un afan casi enfermiso, como si estuviese tratando de arrancarle la vida con ese beso. Succionó los labios con fuerza para llenarse con ese tacto enloquecedor, dejándose llevar por el frenesí, hasta morderlos y arrancarle al sometido un quejido.

- Heero... - gimió con incomodidad cuando se separaron, frunciendo el ceño en un gesto inocente cargado de sensualidad. Sus labios estaban rojos, hinchados y palpitantes a raíz del fogoso beso.

- Te dije que no gimas de ese modo... - soltó abrupto el de ojos cobalto, posicionándose sobre el chico bonito rápidamente, separando sus piernas con facilidad y comenzando a desvestirlo sin mayores problemas gracias al efecto de la droga que aún no se disipaba del todo.

Pero no tardaría en hacerlo. Quería a Duo conciente para que pudiese vivir con todos sus sentidos lo que estaba a punto de hacerle.

Antes de que se Duo pudiera dar cuenta, Heero le había quitado toda la ropa y se había quitado la camisa él mismo. Ahora pasaba las manos por cada rincón del cuerpo del ex 02, llenándolo de besos y arrancándole gemidos que solo cellaban su destino preestablecido por el soldado perfecto.

Sus caderas estaban íntimamente unidas. Duo podía sentir la hombría de Heero endurecerse.

- Te haré mío una y otra vez, toda la noche... - gruñó Heero dándose tiempo entre beso y beso que descendían en hilera por el pecho del trenzado hasta llegar a su vientre mientras se deleitaba oyendo los gemidos ahogados de Duo, que aún se encontraba como ausente - ... hasta que me ruegues que pare... hasta que llores de dolor... - los gemidos de Duo se intensificaban con la expectativa y se arqueaba levemente bajo su tacto que parecía quemarle la piel.

Heero rozó longitudinalmente la tersa piel de los muslos del ojivioleta con la yema de los dedos, gozando con la calidez de la parte interna, para luego dirigirse parsimoniosamente a su trasero, estujándolo con ansias, provocando gemidos mas elevados por parte de su prisionero.

El delicioso placer embriagaba los sentidos del trenzado, que se encontraba en un erótico estado de estupor por obra de las caricias de Heero aunado con los efectos de la droga. Se moría por liberarse de las amarras y recorrerlo con sus manos, tocar ese cuerpo firme, esa piel bronceada... Acariciar su miembro cálido que ya lucía dispuesto.

- Heero... ya suéltame... - gimoteó Duo, con el rostro encendido y los labios enrojecidos por los salvajes besos que su amante le brindaba de cuando en cuando. Pero sólo consiguió que Heero le devorara la boca de nuevo para callarlo, tragándose sus quejidos.

Duo pudo sentir a lo largo de ese ritual sensual como el miembro de Heero despertaba a medida que lo acariciaba y besaba, exitando, a su vez, cada vez más al trenzado al saberse tan deseado por él. Así que movía sus caderas en un compás provocativo para enardecerlo más al mismo tiempo que provocaba deliciosos cosquilleos en los cuerpos de ambos.

Por su parte, los gemidos contenidos de Duo que comenzaron por exitarlo, ahora estaban por hacerle perder la razón. La respiración entrecortada, sus súplicas por verse libre de las amarras, los eróticos movimientos de cadera que ejecutaba y hacía que sus miembros chocaran, la calidez de sus muslos, sus gemidos embriagantes en su oído... Todo hacía que el chico de ojos cobalto se encontrarse al borde la de locura, con deseos de tomarlo con fuerzas y clavarse profundamente en él, una, otra y otra vez hasta que se le fuese la vida.

Estaba tan duro que le dolía...

Luchaba por mantener el poco del control que le quedaba a la par que sentía al chico retorcerse bajo él...

... Pero perdió.

- Duo... - lo llamó con voz ronca por el placer. El tenzado soltó un gemido en respuesta, envuelto en un sin fin de sensaciones deliciosas y desquiciantes. - Déjame sentir que te lastimo...

Sin pensarlo más, lo sujetó con fuerza de las caderas, acto que luego dejaría sus marcas en el sumiso, y lo atrajo hasta su sexo que hacía tiempo se encontraba listo. Lo penetró de una vez, con ímpetu y profunididad, forzando su entrada y arrancándole un sonoro grito de dolor mientras se arqueaba tratando de soportar el delicioso suplicio. Unas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla, sintiendo toda la longitud de su amante violar su pasaje de forma salvaje.

- ¡Ah!. ¡Heero!. ¡Basta!. - gritó tratando de contener las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas ardientes al mismo tiempo que sentía como algo dentro suyo se rompía. Pudo percibir como Heero se retiraba de su interior, tan solo para volver a clavarse en él con más fuerzas, como si su dolor lo exitara. - ¡Heero!. - sollozó, las lágrimas bañando su rostro ardiente y enrojecido.

Pero sus ruegos no fueron oídos por su novio, quién se hallaba enloquecido ante la sensación de calidez y estrechez que lo rodeaba en el interior de Duo, lastimándolo. Ésto incrementó más su estado enajenado y continuó con las embestidas dificultosas que ya había iniciado en la estrecha cavidad, imprimiéndole fuerzas y saña, deseoso de oír mas de esos deliciosos gemidos emitidos por el trenzado.

- Hmm, ¡Heero!. ¡Duele!. - chilló tratando de alejar a su amante que se movía sobre su piel en un vaivén acompasado y apasionado. Duo cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo las violentas estocadas rasgar su interior, ardiéndle en las entrañas. - ¡Basta!. ¡Me lastimas!. - gritó ahogado por las sensaciones que le nublaban la mente dando la impresión de encontrarse viviendo una experiencia surreal.

Heero descendió hasta sus labios y lo besó con una suavidad que contrastaba con sus crueles estocadas. Bebió de sus lágrimas y continuó acariciándolo, logrando calmar un poco su inquietud. Lo tomó de la parte trasera de las rodillas y levantó sus piernas para así adentrarse más en su cuerpo, buscando más contacto físico para saciar esa hambre que tenía de su cuerpo.

Duo suspiró pesadamente con el tacto gentil de su amante, como liberando en la exhalación parte del dolor que le aquejaba y permitiéndose sentir la ternura que le brindaba en ese beso, opacando levemente el dolor en su interior violado. Choques eléctricos lo recorrían a medida que las arremetidas se intensificaban, al igual que las caricias de Heero sobre su piel marcada.

- Grita para mí. - le ordenó el de ojos cobalto, acelerando el ritmo dentro del chico bonito, sintiendo la dolorosa estrechez rodear su miembro resbaladizo y brillante debido a la lubricación de los fluidos (**N/A:** Yo estoy escribiendo ésto? o.o Jojojo! Me van a linchaaar! TwT). Veía su erección desaperecer completa dentro del cuerpo del trenzado, calvarse en él, perderse ahí dentro, marcándolo; y deseaba más. - ¡Grita!. - volvió a ordenar en tono imperante.

- ¡Ah!. ¡Dios, Heero!. - obedeció el impelido, comenzando a gozar de la situación. Las penetraciones de Heero se habían vuelto profundas y tocaban puntos muy sencibles dentro suyo, provocando choques eléctricos.

Y deseaba más.

Comenzó a mover las caderas para ayudarlo a hacer las penetraciones más profundas y acrecentar su gozo al saberse que se pertenecían, ahora, completamente por medio de ese rito animal que ejecutaban gustosos.

Lo sentía deslizarse con facilidad enloquecedora dentro suyo, una y otra vez, dejándolo sin aliento en un vaivén frenético que abría heridas en carne viva en su muñeca debido a la soga. Pero ese dolor no era nada comparado con el que sentía en su mancilladas entrañas, percibiendo las febriles penetraciones de su amante rasgar su interior con cada estocada en medio de una retocida búsqueda de placer.

Y quería más.

A pesar de su condición de brutal sometido, estaba disfrutando tanto como su opresor. Era una experiencia inusitada y exicitante que rompía con la monotonía del sexo convencional y le provocaba sensaciones más intensas. Después de todo, habían enfrentado la muerte en numerosas ocaciones y las emociones corrientes ya no satisfacían.

Las manos de Heero acariciándolo con rudeza y la forma egoísta con la que lo tomaba era parte del papel y le hacía estremecer de pies a cabeza, sabiendo que él podía percibirlo gracias a la sonrisa aviesa que le dedicaba.

Al ver la sangre mezclada con los fluidos corporales, Heero lo clavó con mas fuerza y profundidad llevando al Duo al borde de la inconciencia (**N/A:** Maldito afortunado). El cuerpo enteramente rendido y entregado del trenzado bajo suyo, con los brazos amarrados sobre su cabeza dejándolo a su merced, sus labios rojos, húmedos y entreabiertos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, su expresión de éxtasis; todo había provocado que perdiese la razón, dejándose dominar por los instintos primarios, salvajes, irracionales.

Sentía que podría seguir toda la noche clavándose en él, observar con enajenación sus ojos cerrados por el plecer y el dolor que le provocaba, esos deliciosos labios entreabiertos entonando frenéticos gemidos para él, su suave pecho bajar y subir agitadamente...

Todo lo que era él, lo enloquecía. Lo deseaba entero. Todo para él.

- Duo... - lo llamó. Unos quejidos escapados de esos ardientes labios fueron señal de que lo oía. - ¿Te duele...? - le preguntó con mofa mientras salía de su interior por completo, permitiendo al trenzado un momento de alivio, una exhalación de sosiego. Pero prontamente volvió a invadirlo de una poderosa embestida impetuosa, haciendo que Duo se arqueara y pegase un grito mezcla de dolor y placer. Heero sonrió. - Así me gusta. - lo besó cariñosamente por largo tiempo mientras lo penetraba sin parar, arrancándole el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones.

A medida que llegaban al climax, las estocadas se hicieron mas feroces, febriles y profundas. Duo no aguantó más y sin necesidad de estimulación en su miembro, estalló cubriendo el vientre de Heero con el líquido blanquecino. Luego se relajó por completo, satisfecho y acabado, dejando caer su cabeza a un lado con respiración errática y los ojos cerrados. Sintiendo los movimientos fervientes dentro suyo continuar junto con los roncos gemidos en su oído del chico que lo tomaba hasta casi perder la razón en conjunto con los chirridos de la cama.

Permeneció quieto, al borde de la inconciencia, sintiendo el movimiento de vaivén que aún continuaba en sus interior y deba la sensación de no culminar jamás. Sus ojos se cerraban de cansancio y su cuerpo se relajaba como acto seguido al fuerto orgasmo que lo sacudió, permitiéndole olvidar unos instantes el dolor en sus brazos y en el resto de su cuerpo.

Heero tardó unos minutos en seguirlo. Continuó con las arremetidas dentro de un Duo casi inconciente, ya que el orgasmo de éste provocó que sus músculos internos se contrajeran apretando deliciosamente su longitud hasta hacerle doler y soltar gemidos profundos. Arremetió con todas sus fuerzas al sentir que se derramaba en su interior y lo llenaba, haciendo que Duo se quejara de dolor al sentir la fuerte embestida y el líquido quemándole las entrañas, el cual luego se deslizó mezclado con sangre por los muslos de ambos. Heero siguió arremetiéndolo sin piedad, deslizándose sin problemas en su interior hasta que las fuerzas lo abandonaron y cayó completamente agotado sobre su compañero.

Permanecieron en silencio letárgico largo tiempo mientras regularizaban las respiraciones y retomaban fuerzas, disfrutando de la calma y del pacífico contacto entre sus cuerpos.

- Heero... - masculló la vocecesilla de Duo luego de un buen tiempo, temblando bajo él como consecuencia de la intensa experiencia.

- Hm... - gruñó Heero, semi inconciente luego del tremendo desenlace.

- Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo algún día... - susurró con una pizca de diversión. Heero se removió sobre él y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Lo haremos... - le aseguró, acariciándole la húmeda mejilla. - Pero ESTA NOCHE.

- o.o

- ¿Que?. ¿No recuerdas que te prometí que me rogarías que pare?.

- ¡Heero!. Estoy cansado... - gimoteó, sacudiéndose en un nuevo intento fútil por liberarse de las amarras que le herían. Tenía los brazos adoloridos por la incómoda posición, sin mencionar el resto del cuerpo. Le llevaría días recuperarse luego de esa insólita noche.

- Eso no me importa.- replicó Heero.

- ¡Pero me duele!.

- Allá tú.

Duo comenzó a revolcarse con mas violencia, irritado, tratando, con resultados nulos de quitarse a Heero de dentro y soltarse las amarras...

Pero consiguió todo lo contrario.

Se percató de su error al sentir el endurecimiento de Heero dentro suyo, provocándole un dolor agudo, percatándose que estaba listo para continuar.

- Al hacer eso solo haces que me excite mas... Ya te lo dije.

- ¡Heero!. - protestó ruborizado, pero fue callado por un beso animal que lo devoraba, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a exsitarse él también. Heero reanudó el movimiento de penetración en su lastimado pasaje. - Me vuelves loco, baka... - le susurró al oído, produciéndole escalofríos...

- ¡Heero!. ¡Ya basta, duele!. T.T

- Cállate o te amordazo...

Y sip, aquella fue una noche larga para el pobre Duito, que no tuvo descanso sino en los breves minutos que le llevaban a Heero recuperarse de los estallidos y comenzar de nuevo.

- Ya, en serio, Heero, estoy muy cansado TwT

- No te pregunté.

Así continuaron hasta el amanecer, con las quejas y gemidos ruidosos de Duo (**N/A:** Ni cuando pincha puede dejar de hablar...), y Heero gozando de lo lindo con el rape. Hasta que...

- ¿Duo...? - Heero lo observó con curiosidad al no oír mas de sus quejidos. - Baka -.-U

... Duito se desmayó y Heero se vió obligado a acabar la party n.n Pero luego recibió una buena reputeada de parte de Nijan por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad de violarse (otra vez) a un trenzado inconciente...

Y así, se reconciliaron y vivieron felices para siempre. (Para mas info, leer "La cuñada de Duo" n.n)

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

_**No se pierdan...**_

**SMEXY GALS S.A.**

"_**WE **like** Hotness"**_

(Solo fics yaoi y extra hot!)

_º.º.º.º_

…_and always remember…_

_**The REAL SMEXY Love is THE YAOI LOVE©**_

-:-

Traído a ustedes de la mano de las lascivas hermanas del yaoi:

**.: Nadesiko Takase **- **Juny S. Tao:.**


End file.
